


Marked Back

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Albino Tobirama, Gay, Gen, Hashirama is good anija, Loving Madara, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Soulmates, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobirama gets his soulmates animal and he should have known better than to keep anything from Uchiha Madara.(AU where at any point in time you get a tattoo of your soulmates favorite animal or plant on any part of your body and a few days after that your soulmate will get it too if they already didn’t have it.)
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	Marked Back

**Author's Note:**

> This might be utter crap but I also hope it’s really not because I worked hard on it.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I need some time to work on Naruto and The Brat so there’ll be some one-shots of other ideas that I have and yes I will still continue Naruto and The Brat I just need some time to work on the fourth chapter.

It was on that day that he decided that he should have stayed at the compound. The albino Senju felt a burning sensation start on his back when he was fighting against the Uchiha, mainly Uchiha Izuna. He tried to ignore it. When he saw his opening to strike the younger Uchiha in the left side is when the burning went from being ignorable to this feels like my skin is melting. That’s when he collapsed onto his knees in front of his rival, his enemy. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Izuna walking towards him, sword still drawn out.

It was only thanks to his elder brother that he didn’t end up in a coffin or an urn. Senju Tobirama huffed out some air as his brother picked him up and retreated before the raven could get to him. And it was later when he was on his stomach and his back was naked to the inspection of his anija that he was told that he had gotten his soulmates animal literally burned into the muscles on his back. Hashirama described it as a Japanese sparrow-hawk swooping down for its prey, of course he didn’t describe it exactly like that, and it had... Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, just like that of Uchiha Madara. And it was in that precise moment that he knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t let the Uchiha clan leader find out, or his younger brother. Tobirama made his anija swear to him that he wouldn’t tell his, supposedly, best friend about this although he kept going on about sappy romantic stuff. The white haired man also knew that if the crazy clan head didn’t already have Tobirama’s animal then he’d be getting it soon. Plus, it’s not like he expected his soulmate to actually like him, if he’s being honest he thought that his soulmate would hate him. Guess he was right.

———————

Precisely two weeks after that incident is when he was, again, fighting his rival, not that he hadn’t fought Izuna over the last two weeks he had but this felt different, after he noticed he was being watched. A quick glance up and he met eyes with red Mangekyo eyes, he just as quickly looked away, right back into the red and black eyes of the Uchiha he was fighting. He wasn’t quick enough to look away but he was quick enough to clench his red eyes shut. That action resulted with him being thrown back into a boulder that was a few feet behind him, it didn’t necessarily do wonders for his still healing back, after all this time too. But he expected an attack after that and it never came, instead the Sharingan user was standing in a defensive position and stared at him, as if waiting for the Senju to make a move first. They probably already knew who his soulmate was, but why wasn’t the Uchiha attacking?

“Hashirama, I call a ceasefire!” A deep voice yelled over the battlefield.

The Senju and Uchiha stopped fighting, probably out of confusion or curiosity. The brunette landed next to his otouto while the more wild haired Uchiha did the same.

The albino instantly realized that though Hashirama landed next to him, his brother was slightly in front of the younger one, as if protecting him. And that’s also when the white haired man noticed that Madara wasn’t looking at his brother or anything else except him. Tobirama probably needed to grab some medicine from his anija later, he hit his back a little too hard against the gray boulder and he didn’t necessarily want to be thinking about this later either.

“I want to start discussing peace treaties and I demand to know why you didn’t tell me about this.” The gruff tone slightly darkened at the end, he was probably agitated.

“We can discus peace later and if you must know then you can ask my Otouto, he’s right here.” Hashirama guessed what else Madara would be demanding.

The Uchiha clan head snapped his head to look at the taller brunette and back to the rare man. “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Tobirama grunts at the snappy tone and he closes his eyes, his tone calm. “If you expect me to tell you anything Uchiha, then you will have to wait until after the first peace treaty and then we can talk, if it goes well.”

After the statement the two clan heads discussed when they were going to talk and decided that they were going to do the first peace treaty at the Senju compound, next week. And as everyone started leaving they all noticed that there weren’t any casualties.

Tobirama couldn’t help but feel the stare of eyes on his back.

——————

Red eyes watched Uchihas walk into the Senju clan compound and he couldn’t help but worry, his eyebrows knitted together. Though after the discussion was over they all decided that the second peace talk be at the Uchiha compound. The albino man sighed and rolled his shoulders, being able to slightly relax. The first talk went so well that some of the Uchiha were being shown around, mainly Madara and Izuna, while the elders that came stayed inside and discussed some more with the Senju elders.

It was then that two of his students decided to barge into the room. “Sensei, will you come train us now?”

Tobirama sighed as his student stared at him with her brown eyes like she was pleading him to train them or they’d die on the spot. “Of course Akiko, I just need to cleanup and then I will be over at the training grounds.”

The girl gave a soft smile and grabbed the boy, Kohaku, dragging him to the training grounds nearby. After a minute they noticed two ravens following their clan leader.

Hashirama looked over to the training grounds and smiled when he saw two of Tobirama’s students. The brunette gestured for the two Uchihas to follow him. When he stopped in front of the two children.

“Are you waiting for Otouto to come out?” Hashirama gives a bright smile and listens to the two talk about what they want to work on with their Sensei.

The Uchiha clan leaders eyes widen when he heard that Tobirama was a Sensei. Madara looked at Izuna who also had a surprised look on his face. “The White Demon is a Sensei?”

The boy nods and smirks, his amber eyes shining with pride. “Of course! Tobirama-Sensei is the best around, anyone would be proud to learn from him. My name is Senju Kohaku.”

A reddish brown haired girl sighed and slightly bowed. “I apologize for Kohaku’s outburst, my name is Senju Akiko.”

The raven nodded in return and swiftly turned his head to the right, watching as his, soon to be, soulmate sauntered over to where they were at. Madara let out a shallow puff of air as the sun glinted off of those red eyes and the way the Senju was taller than him but much more lean, somehow he bet that without the armor in battle the albino would be faster than usual. Also the way his skin was so pale and the three blood red marks on his face made him look exotic. Though the Sharingan user was knocked out of his hypnotic states by his brother elbowing him in the ribs. He gave a glare to his younger brother.

“Tobirama, I hope you can spare a few more minutes to talk to me.” If Madara waited any longer than he had to then he wouldn’t be able to stop himself if he kidnapped the albino.

Said albino glared at Madara’s feet, not quite trusting the Uchiha just yet. “You will have to ask my students if they will allow me to break away for a few more minutes, I promised them I would train them now.”

Madara frowned when Tobirama didn’t look him in the eye and did a double take, then he looked at the students. They both nodded. That was the only signal the raven needed before he grabbed the white haired Senju by the wrist in a tight grip and started walking away. Once they were far enough from anyone’s eyes and ears Madara stopped, turning to face the other.

“Were you going to tell me?” The question came out quiet but also too loud at the moment.

“No.” Short and simple was the Uchiha’s answer.

“Why? Because you hate me, my clan? Tell me why, I’m your soulmate. Do you just not want me?” As the last question got out it turned dead silent.

Tobirama stared him in the eyes as if he had grown a second head. “I don’t hate you.. nor the Uchiha clan. And how in the hell could you think that I don’t want you? If anything you shouldn’t want me.”

The raven reached out and gripped the taller man’s hips, pulling him closer, letting out a grunt he placed his lips to the others ear. “And why shouldn’t I want you?”

A shiver went down his back as he placed his hands on the broader mans shoulders. “I was told no one would ever want me, and no one ever did. So how was I supposed to think this was going down?”

Silence stretched on for a minute before Madara’s grip tightened and he moved his lips to Tobirama’s jugular, lightly kissing it.

“Whoever told you that is wrong. I want you Tobirama and I will always want you. I don’t care if we were enemies before this, you’re my soulmate and I’m yours. The Uchiha pride themselves on their soulmates. Tobirama I want you to know that I have been watching you long before we discovered this. I would keep talking but I think I’ll save everything for another day.” As Madara pulled away from Tobirama’s jugular he looked up to see a light hue cross the others cheeks.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” All he needed was a nod and that’s what he got.

The raven grinned and leaned up to kiss the White Demon on the lips, which were soft and it was almost like kissing a cloud. Madara got a response immediately, arms wrapping around his neck and hands brushing through his wild mane of hair.

Tobirama pulled back from the kiss and shrugged down to rest his head on the Uchiha’s shoulder.

“May I see your soul mark?” It was a quiet question whispered in his ear and Tobirama gave a small nod before letting go of the man and starting to take his black shirt off.

When the albino turned around and he saw that he had a Japanese sparrow-hawk on his back and all Madara did was smile and kiss Tobirama’s shoulder. After he turned the other around quickly and took his shirt off, on his stomach was a snow leopard with blood red eyes on the verge to pounce on its prey. The wild haired man was greeted with a soft smile and a kiss to his forehead.

“Madara, I love you.” Eyes widen and then a hum was released from said man, his expression relaxing and turning warm.

“I love you too Tobirama.” Red eyes closed and white hair blew from the wind.

They both agreed that they would never stop loving each other no matter what happened. Now it was just a question on how Madara was going to convince Hashirama to let Tobirama live with him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of the story? Please comment this is really important. (You don’t have to but if you have something to say then you can tell me.)


End file.
